Confessions
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: Miko and Ratchet have been pining over each other for a while now, and it took twenty years for them to finally act on it. (I was in the mood for an uncommon pairing, I'm sorry)


**Title:** Confessions

 **Fandom:** Transformers: Prime

 **Pairing:** Ratchet X Miko

 **Tags:** Set 20 years after the last episode, Fluff, Ratchet visits Earth, Other autobots mentioned, I don't even know, Pairings mentioned

 **I know, I should be working on my other fics... I just don't really have the motivation for it, if you know what I mean. But, anyway, enjoy this uncommon pairing of Ratchet X Miko!**

* * *

Miko rubbed at her caramel eyes, some of her elbow length black hair with red tips moving over her shoulder. She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail to prevent the grease on her navy blue shirt to get into her hair, sighing. It had been a month since Miko last saw her partner, who was now bonded to a nice femme and expecting a child. She was truly happy for them.

Just as she went to open her car door, a familiar voice behind her said, " _That's_ what you are driving? Primus, you'll get yourself killed in that!"

Miko whirled around, grinning at the familiar ambulance. "I've been driving in this for a good five years, Ratchet, and I'm still alive."

A huff was earnt from the comment. "You are _not_ getting into that piece of scrap metal you call a car."

Rolling her eyes, she walked to Ratchet who opened the door for her. "Fine, fine. Won't hurt to leave it here tonight; has a good alarm system."

"Hmph, sure it does," Ratchet grumbled, wrapping the seatbelt around Miko once she as seated, commenting under his breath on how unreliable the car is while driving onto the road. "I already know the destination to your home, so no need to tell me."

"Actually, I don't want to go home just yet," Miko said suddenly, straightening as she placed her hands on the wheel so no on lookers would have a heart attack. "It's only three pm anyway. Why don't we go to the desert so we can talk better?"

Ratchet didn't reply, but did turn onto a road that would lead them out of Nevada.

~0o.o0~

"How have you been lately? Found anybot special to your spark?" Miko asked, legs dangling off the edge of Ratchet's shoulder, leaning back with her hands resting on the metal. From where they sat on a desert cliff, they could see far out to where half the sun was hiding behind a vast desert, pink, red, yellow and orange colouring the blue-white sky.

"I have been good, and as for a sparkmate, no. Haven't put that much thought into it," Ratchet replied, sitting cross legged and for once on his time on Earth, truly peaceful. Miko's heart warmed yet twisted painfully. "And you?"

"Work is going slow, but I had to spend a good two hours on this truck that had T-boned into another one. It had been raining the previous day and left grease on the road. Guy's in hospital; he'll be alright, though," Miko said, gazing up at the sky. "And no romantic partners for me. I do like this one guy, but he defiantly doesn't like me that way; not that I've asked, though."

"Then how would you know?" Ratchet asked, looking at Miko with a raised optic ridge.

Miko continued to gaze at the sky, spotting a few stars here and there. "We have spent a few years together when I was a teenager. I was annoying, didn't think things through, and reckless. Still reckless, though. Can't beat the Wrecker out of me." They both chuckled at that.

"Is it Jack?" Ratchet asked after a few minutes of silence, and felt his spark twist. He silently cursed himself. _She wouldn't want someone like you, Ratchet. Look at the age difference!_

"No, not Jack," Miko said, making a face that the humans would call 'adorable'. "He's like a brother to me, you know? Same with Raf, who is married to this Lucy chick now. Jack is still looking for someone."

Ratchet nodded, then asked with a bit of hesitance, "who is it, then?"

"An autobot." Miko laughed at Ratchet's shocked expression. "Yeah, I know. Stupid, isn't it?"

"No," Ratchet replied, inwardly cringing at how quick he was to say it. Thankfully, Miko didn't notice, or just ignored it. "Which autobot?"

A blush worked its way up her cheeks, mumbling, "It doesn't matter, he wouldn't like me."

"Wheeljack?"

"He's like an annoying uncle to me."

"Smokescreen?"

"No."

Ratchet paused, then asked with disdain, "Knockout?"

"OK, look, I will admit I have a thing for doctors, but it's most defiantly not Knockout!" Miko's face burned with embarrassment. "He is handsome, yes, but not really my type."

Ratchet's processer stalled at the doctor comment, but ignored it for the time being. "Who then?"

"I'm not answering that," Miko muttered, a hand absentmindedly rubbing the metal underneath her with a finger. "You would laugh."

"I promise I won't," Ratchet said firmly, slightly distracted from the petting on his shoulder.

"It's…" Miko couldn't get the words out, which was ridiculous. She was a Wrecker, and could take down any 'con any day! But now… Her stomach had a case of the butterflies, making her feel sick and the negative thoughts on what the reaction would be were no help.

"What's he like?" Ratchet asked instead, hoping to get an answer out of her.

Miko paused, wondering why Ratchet wanted to know so badly. _Maybe he does love me back?_

Yes, love. At first, back when she had been on Cybertron as Optimus sacrificed himself to the Well, she had thought it was some silly crush. But after six years of the feeling never leaving and causing her heartbreak every time she worried over the medic, she knew it was love. She had talked to Bulkhead about it, who told her to just tell Ratchet. That was fourteen years ago.

"Well…" Miko started, the next words escaping her before she even realised it. "He's stubborn, grumpy, has a penchant for colourful words, caring, and worries even though he would say otherwise… Someone I would trust my life with, no matter what. He also has a habit of distracting me by doing the littlest things, like tinkering with broken objects, or sounding so happy about a breakthrough or talking about Cybertronian biology or history…" Miko's whole face was flushed by then, cursing herself silently for blubbering on. "Sorry, I'm blubbering."

"It is quite alright," Ratchet replied, smiling slightly.

"Have you worked out who it is yet?" Miko asked nervously, sitting up properly and hands in her lap.

Ratchet frowned, mulling over her words… "No, I don't."

Miko couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You are so oblivious, Ratchet."

Ratchet could only stare at her in confusion and slight surprise. "What do you mean?"

Miko sighed, turning around so her legs rested on Ratchet's neck cables. "Close your optics."

Frowning, Ratchet did what he was told, spark thrumming in nervousness and excitement. _Oh, stop acting like a love-struck bot!_

Hesitating for only a moment, Miko leaned in and pecked Ratchet on his lips, the cool metal wanting Miko to linger a bit longer, but she didn't.

Ratchet's optics snapped open, jaw dropping and he looked like one of those gaping fishes. His processor was having trouble catching up. " _Whu?_ "

Miko snorted. "Eloquent. If you are still that damn oblivious, I love you Ratchet. It started back on the day when Optimus… Left us."

Ratchet stared at her for a few seconds, mouth closing. It took him a while to finally speak. "You… Love me?"

"Yes," Miko answered, looking down at her lap. "I… I understand if you don't like me back…"

Ratchet used a servo to gently pick Miko up, placing her on his other servo that was raised so she was at optic-level. Letting her go so she could fully sit on his raised servo, he used the other to gently place underneath Miko's chin. "Miko, look at me."

Miko looked up, eyes misty, making Ratchet's spark twist.

Gently running a digit on the side of her face, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, murmuring, "I love you too, Miko."

Miko felt like her heart was going to burst, her feelings overwhelming her to the point it was almost painful. She looked into cyan optics, a wide smile crossing her features as she whispered, "Really?"

Ratchet smiled softly at her, a smile that he hadn't let grace his lips for a millennia. "Yes, really."


End file.
